Most Valuable
by BornThisWay201f
Summary: After the presentation of Most Valuable player To Rachel, we find out Santana has written a song for that one but something from Quin's past may lead to Faberry and there's Brittana. Ghost possession and suicide in this fiction
1. Chapter 1

_Most Valuable_

_By_

_BornThisWay201_

_Part One_

_The following morning after the presentation of M.V.P to Rachel. Santana walked into the Glee room with no one there and she had lyrics with her.. She sat down and looked around then played a couple of notes. Then added another series of them.._

_**Saw your number on my phone.**_

_**Wish I could call. **_

_**So I wouldn't be all alone. **_

_**Telling you how I feel I was talking to a wall. **_

_**My hate and anger puts me without. **_

_**It's my fault…**_

_Santana knew that wasn't right. _

"_Maybe you shouldn't try to rhyme." Rachel said and Santana knew that she could just fly off the handle. She could do it but Rachel won with an original song and Santana did vote for her. "When you see her number if any of this didn't happened, how did you feel?" Rachel asked and Santana responded, "I felt safe." "When you would talk to her and those feelings wouldn't an issue, how did it feel?" Rachel asked and Santana responded "Safe." "Have you ever felt that way about anyone else?" Rachel asked and Santana responded, "One other person." "What's the difference between them?" Rachel asked…Santana stopped and pull out a paper. She looked at Rachel and knew Rachel may be many things but not cruel. _

_**If I hurt her, she will never look my way. If I spit at her, she will never be kind. If I ignore her, she will disappear. If I drive away she won't be in my rearview. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_Most Valuable_

_By_

_BornThisWay201_

_Part Two_

"_Santana this is good." Rachel said and Santana listen because Rachel prove she was that good. "Who was she?" Rachel asked and added, "Why did you run away from her?" She will keep these secrets, she's not Brittany… "She's special to me because she made me start asking question when I was thirteen and then I met Brittany. I was so confused and I didn't know…" Santana said and Rachel responded, "If it was natural or maybe you would freak…Maybe your dads would love you even more if you would." _

_Santana looked at Rachel and said, "You know I hate to say this, Quinn was right I don't belong here because…" "Wait…Q said what?" Santana asked and Rachel told her. "Berry…Rachel. You belong here because if your wouldn't here New Directions wouldn't last that long." Rachel smiled and Santana responded, "We have something in common.. We don't know how to get being with someone right." _

_**Saw your number on my phone.**_

_**If I hurt you.**_

_**You will look hurt my way. **_

_**You won't be precious. **_

_**Wish I could call. **_

_**Then I could spit at you. **_

_**You will never be kind. **_

_**So I would be all alone. **_

_**Telling you how I feel I was talking to a wall. **_

_Rachel clapped for that. "That was good." Rachel said and Santana responded, "Thanks." Santana shake Rachel's hand and said, "You have my respect as an artist and so let's work on the friend part. If you squeal.." _

_The next morning Santana walked up to Brittany and gave her a big hug. Santana was so happy to do that and looked at her friend. "Can I be your friend again?" Santana asked and Brittany responded, "Your always my friend San. I'll never leave you." Santana gave her such a big hug and looked at Brittany. "I do love you Brittany. I love you no matter who I'm with, I love you and if I'm lucky enough to have a chance, I'm so going to take it...I will take it and we're laugh with Lady-babies. I can't be without you." Santana gave her a big hug and as she walked by Quinn, she gave Q a dirty look. _

_She walked to Rachel and said, "Hey Rachel." "Hi." Rachel said and Santana responded, "Movie tonight?" Rachel nodded her head and they walked to class. "I like the title Most Valuable." Rachel said and Santana responded, "It's our song so we could name it whatever we want." "It's not our song, it's Brittany, Yours and my song." Rachel said. _


	3. Chapter 3

_**Most Valuable**_

_**By**_

_**BornThisWay201**_

_**Part Three**_

_**Brittany was watching the video from Regional that her mother had done for her and couldn't believe how powerful of a vocalist Rachel really was. Brittany started to move around as she was listening to the song with her tip-toes and space it out that she was dancing with someone. She stopped because it couldn't be Artie. **_

_**What if the fairy that wakes her up gave him legs for real and then she dance with him? The dance was beautiful and graceful the mistakes she made with Santana that almost ended her friendship and her stupid feelings, it was Santana she was dancing with that gave her peace…Wait….It's supposed to be Artie. Brittany was committing Adultery. Brittany tried again and again till the song was over, the last note was done and it was….. Santana.**_

_**She cried after the fifteenth time this song was doing this to her. It might be the fact that it is Brittany's lost because she loves Santana**_

_**What did Artie do to her that made her still want Santana? She tried it again and all she could think of was Santana. She tried it again and this time she kissed the ghost that wasn't there. Brittany popped out the D.V.D and put it away to make sure her cat couldn't get to it. She laid in her bed and went to asleep. **_

_**Santana and Rachel enjoy there night out, So Santana went by Brittany's and was going to come out about her new friendship with Rachel. Santana knocked on the door and her mother told her that Brittany was upstairs. Brittany was facing the wall. **_

"_**Brit." Santana said and Brittany responded, "I'm an adulterer." "Why?" Santana asked and Brittany responded, "I was listening to Rachel's song and I wanted to dance with Artie in my mind but he doesn't have legs. I wanted it to be someone else. I feel so bad." Santana felt like shit because she saw how much it would hurt Brittany to hurt someone that never did anything to her. **_

"_**I felt like maybe something was wrong with me." Rachel said and Brittany responded, "Only the way you dressed otherwise your not a bad person and I'm sorry I took your money to start trends." "It's okay." Rachel said and it became clear to Brittany about this stupid status at school.**_

"_**Why couldn't I be your friend? You don't like hurting me." Brittany said. "It's not too late." Rachel said and Santana just couldn't believe that the girl who made her asked questions about herself and the girl she put her heart out for would talking together. **_

_**The following morning they would all in Glee as Brittany was wheeling Artie, Santana was sitting next to Rachel and Quinn with Finn. **_

"_**Everyone I think it's time to audition for a solo for Nationals. We're going to do this differently. You can audition with original or not-original material. The top three solo or number will go to Nationals." Santana looked at Rachel and then Brittany. "Most Valuable." Rachel mouth out. **_


	4. Chapter 4

_Most Valuable_

_By_

_BornThisWay201_

_Part Four_

_Quinn was walking around with Prom Queen on the brain and walked in as Rachel was at the piano. _

_**I walked past you and didn't turn around**_

_**I saw you in front of me but didn't make a sound. **_

_**I know I don't deserve it..**_

_Rachel got her notebook and made some notes. "Ready for nationals." Quinn said and Rachel responded, "New song." "For you." Quinn said and Rachel responded, "No." Quinn knew that was all she was going to get from her and was going to turn right around. "Are you going to try something….I always said you have a great voice and you would one reason why we won sectionals." Rachel complimented and Quinn paused, "What would you suggest?" Rachel stare a hole into her and responded, "Pink." The diva said then went back to her notes and Quinn began to walk out again because she was hoping for something else in that conversation but left. _

"_Hey Rachel." Santana said and Rachel responded, "Hi!" So Santana and Rachel would walking through Most Valuable. _

"_This is good but it's not there yet. I mean our voices are great but we need more in this one." Santana said and Rachel thought about. "What?" Rachel asked and Santana responded, "Mecedres is good but doesn't fit the song, Tina not so much and not Lauren.. Brittany would be good and then there's Quinn. I know you don't want her anywhere near…." _

_Santana saw that Rachel didn't shoot that idea down. Rachel wanted to finished the song first then worry about another vocalist. _

_Rachel asked about Brittany. "Still with wheels." Santana said and Rachel responded, "God you miss her." "At least we're friends again." Santana said and Rachel responded, "But your Santana fricking Lopez" Santana gave her a look like she was right and Rachel giggled. Santana gave her a hug and grabbed the wrist of Rachel very lightly. There was a moment there where nothing from the past could enter but the light of the future gleam in this moment. _


	5. Chapter 5

_Most Valuable_

_By_

_BornThisWay201_

_Part Five _

_Quinn was waiting for Finn then found the song Raise Your Glass. Finn came in and Quinn stopped then showed had contagious smile from singing that song._

"_It's a good song." Finn said and Quinn responded, "Yeah it is." Quinn let herself smile again and Finn was looking at her because it was a real smile. "Your smiling. I mean the only time I see you smile is when your singing or making Rachel's…" Finn said. Quinn then put that fun part of her away and concentrated on being prom Queen. So she wanted Finn to see some dresses but they look at it with Pink's music. _

_Quinn went downstairs to get some drinks it was a rare time she saw her father there. Russell tried to talk to her and Quinn did her best to deflected him. She can't believe that this bastard kicked her out when she needed her parents. He said how sorry he was. _

"_The only thing you should be sorry about is that you never got to see your grand-daughter. She's so beautiful dad." Quinn said and walked off. She went upstairs and then closed the books of the dresses. _

_She knew the song she was going to sing. _

"_**In a family portrait we look pretty happy/let's play pretend like it comes naturally/I don't want to have to split the holidays/I don't want two address/I don't want stepmother anyway and I don't want have my mom to change her last name." **__Quinn sang and saw Rachel there ready to rehearse the song._

"_What do you think?" Quinn asked and Rachel responded, 'That was good. If I may…" "That's why I ask you the question." Quinn said and Rachel responded, "Your losing air. Pink never loses air in her lungs." Rachel got her notebooks ready and Quinn understood to pace herself during the song. Quinn wanted so bad to say I'm sorry but saw how Rachel's song actually won respect from Quinn. Quinn walked off again and Rachel knew she wanted to say something. _

_Santana saw Brittany crying as she was on her way to meet Rachel. Santana walked to Brittany and her face was so red. "Artie broke up with me because I said your name when I was having sex with him while he laid there.. I told him that I didn't mean to but the thing is that I did. It's just that…" Brittany said and broke down in Santana's arms. Santana couldn't feel any worse and now if Brittany free this came at the worst time._


	6. Chapter 6

_Most Valuable_

_By_

_BornThisWay201_

_Part Six_

_Brittany went to the movies with Santana. Santana got her ticket then her popcorn and then puts her arm around hers. She sat her down like a princess as they would watching Red Riding Hood. _

_Rachel then came in with some other woman who had a hat and red-hair. Rachel gave a brush around the girl's neck and the girl shiver at it. Santana thought nothing about it as the movie continued sweet lady kisses would exchanged. Brittany look at her Spanish friend and said, "Did you break up…" "Yes I did." Santana said and Brittany responded, "Will you be my girlfriend?" "Yes I will.." Santana said and Brittany made sure those next kisses seal the deal. Rachel was with her date and there was a bunch of kisses share as well. _

_The girl whispered to her that she never knew what she was missing as the night ended Rachel walked out with the girl holding hands as they made a b-line for the bathroom. Santana and Brittany walked out to see the red headed woman stand outside. _

_Rachel walked out and grabbed the girl's hand then walked out. Santana couldn't place the woman. _


	7. Chapter 7

_Most Valuable_

_By_

_BornThisWay201_

_Part Seven_

_Rachel came for practice early and Santana was also early with Brittany. "Hello…" Rachel said and Santana got up. "I want to play a game it's called name that tune or truth." Santana said and Rachel respond, "Okay." The rules would play seven chords and guess it. Get it wrong you they have to answer a question. The category was Show Tunes so Santana started with something from Miss Saigon but Rachel knew it was I Still Believe and Rachel did something from Wicked but Santana got it. Finally Santana stump her on a song from Crazy For You. _

"_Who was the girl you would with last night?" Santana asked and Rachel responded, "In the spirit of the game I will tell you…It was my girlfriend the kind of girlfriend that you and Brittany are." Santana eyes could have came out of her head. _

"_Three years ago we would about to start seeing each other and someone called her parents to tell them she was seeing me. Her parents moved her and so the night after regional. She came back with her aunt who's straight but thinks my girlfriend deserves a chance to be true to herself. I missed her so much, she's a lot like Puck you know how he could be charming and so irresistible. She would punch anyone who made fun of me." Rachel said. _

"_You found your Santana." Brittany said and hugged Rachel as Santana joined on so after rehearsal. Rachel called the woman to meet them at Breadstick and the woman came she had red hair, torn jeans and a jersey. Her name is Christina and gave Rachel a great kiss. Finn walked in with Quinn to see that._

"_I missed you so much." Christina said and Rachel responded, "We had a date last night." "I don't care…I still missed you." Christina said and they kiss. "All right B I will share my feelings.." Santana said and Brittany rubbed her back. So they did the introductions and Christina grill Santana for all the times she made fun of Rachel. Santana told her that she's a different person and won't do it again. _

_Quinn thought she got rid of her. _


	8. Chapter 8

_Most Valuable_

_By_

_BornThisWay201_

_Part Eight_

_So everyone went to the park as Brittany was feeding the ducks with Rachel and Santana with Christina would watching there girls doing this. "Are you a friend?" Christina asked and Santana responded, "I respect her enough to hang out with her and work with her.. I don't want to see anything bad happened to her." "How long have you known her?" Santana asked and Christina responded, "She is my first girlfriend. When we would seventh grade, I kissed her in school which was my first mistake because I did it in school and then Quinn told me I was going to hell." _

_Santana rolled her eyes at that because she's surprised that she hadn't said that about her and Brittany. Santana couldn't help to wonder if she didn't have her status, would she say those things to her? Santana realized it was before Q met her. "You know to this date I still believe it was Quinn who called my parents or someone in her little circle." Christina said and Santana remember something about it…._

"_**The thing is that it's a game with me about how miserable I could make Berry's life. I could even take people away." Santana remember Quinn saying when she was fifteen.**_

_Santana at that point wanted to slap everyone who ever called her Satan. So after the double-date Santana drove Brittany home and Christina drove Rachel home. The parents wouldn't home so both couples got a little naughty., Santana wasn't into that much but then realized what she promised Brittany. _

"_Hold on…" Santana said and added, "I need to talk." "You don't want…" Brittany said and Santana responded, "I think Q is even a homophobe or she like Berry." _

_Next morning Santana was at her locker and looked across at her long time rival and friend Quinn. If Quinn did it because she really like Rachel then Santana could understand that but San actually like Rachel as a person. If Quinn did it because she's a homophobe. Santana don't want to believe it and also Quinn really cares about Kurt because she was proud of Sam hurting Dave… She had to know…Santana walked up to Quinn…."Did you rattled on Rachel's girlfriend back in the day that she was gay?" Santana asked…_


	9. Chapter 9

_Most Valuable_

_By_

_BornThisWay201_

_Part Nine_

_Quinn stare at her locker for a few minutes because know she might have to answer for something she did because in her own way she loves Rachel…_

"_First off all I didn't do it because I hate gay people back then that answer would be different. I didn't just do it to hurt Rachel and yes I did it because I like Rachel…" Quinn said and added, "Get It Right. I basically told her she didn't belong here because we're not like her. She's better than all of us because she could see beyond high school…I ripped her up so she had no ties. I did this for Christina and I did it two weeks ago. If necessary I will do it again so she could leave here and be everything she wants." _

_Santana stands in front of her and leans in. "Quinn you're a twisted bitch. Now that being said Rachel will get to where she needs to be but not if you damaging something or someone she loves. Now if it was me and I just heard you say that I would beat you within an inch of your life. I wondered what will Christina do to you?" Santana asked and Quinn responded, "Why do you care?" Santana smile at Quinn and it turned into a death look then walked away. _

"_You love her too Santana." Quinn said and so she walked into Glee. Santana was standing next to Rachel and as she turned around, she saw Quinn…_

Author's Note: Vote in the poll for who should get Rachel


	10. Chapter 10

_Most Valuable _

_By_

_BornThisWay201_

_**Author's Notes: It's six months since the last part. **_

_Part 10_

_In Santana and Brittany's wildest dreams they never thought they would do this. They would usually go to Quinn's house for the new year but Quinn was the last person they wanted to see. They pulled up in Berry's driveway and as Santana drove up she was followed by Puck's car that had Kurt, Mecedres, Tina and Mike while Santana led the group as she knocked on the door. All the national championships couldn't replace what Rachel lost. Rachel opened the door and after a three month visit to New York to come home to this welcome was a dream come true. Rachel broke down in Santana and Brittany's arms. _

_Rachel's fathers would over enjoyed for the amount of support there baby girl was receiving. _

_They are enter the room. "Mr. Schuster was all ready here with Miss Pillsbury and Miss Holiday." Rachel said and Santana looked at Rachel. _

"_How are you?" Santana asked and Rachel responded, "Mad as hell and as I was looking at the….M.V.P. trophy that we co-won…I remember calling Christina to tell her about it and I thought she was okay. I hate Quinn. I hate her so much for calling…" Rachel broke down again and it was Brittany's arms. _

_Quinn woke up knowing that tomorrow was the first day of senior year and she wasn't looking forward to a dimmed future in Lima to be reminded what she did. Quinn walked to the kitchen at an all time low. Finn came in and saw Quinn. _

"_You know I always talk about how everyone fears me and know everyone is ready to hate me. I can't think about going back to Glee…" Quinn said and Finn responded, "I'll quit with you…" "Don't you dare…" Quinn said and added, "I earned this. I'm not dragging you down with me." "You didn't know she was going to do that." Finn said. _

"_Blaine wanted to tell you that he wants to buy you any coffee you want for one day." Kurt said and Brittany responded, "Sue even told us to send her best." "Yeah Sue." Santana added and Rachel responded, "Are you going to do Glee?" Everyone said yes. "We're not going to be happy if Quinn does Glee." Mike said and Rachel responded, "Don't do that…I think she's paying for what she did, I want her to be reminded when I heard the call when Christina's parents told me she was committed then…." _

"_Quinn… I don't want to talk about her." Rachel said and Brittany added, "I don't want to be rude but your going to see her." Brittany then she gave her a present. Rachel opened it and it was a designer hand warmers. "It's the Berry Warmers." Brittany said and Santana loved her girl for that heart she has. "I got some new clothes, does anyone want anything to eat?" Rachel asked and Santana couldn't wait to see this. _

_Santana saw the jeans and shirts plus all Berry originals. _

"_Did Quinn tried to…" Santana said and Rachel gave her a look then told her to looked at face book.. She saw her message… "This was today…" Santana said…_

_**Dear Rachel, **_

_**God I never thought I would be doing this but I need for you to forgive me because you're the only person I love….I just don't know how to show it and for three years I suck at it. I did it because I wanted to eliminate the other woman but not like that. If you care, I don't love Finn like I love you and praying you could give me a chance to make it up to you. I will never call you any of those names and I will do anything to show you that I'm sorry… I'm sorry for your pain. **_

_**Sincerely yours **_

_**Quinn **_

_Santana click on the file, it was Total Eclipse Of The Heart.. _


	11. Chapter 11

_Most Valuable_

_By_

_BornThisWay201f_

_Part eleven_

_Santana and Brittany would the last one to leave as San was dropping her Brit off. She saw Quinn there and the former best friends of Quinn got out of the car. _

"_How's Rachel?" Quinn asked and Santana responded, "She's fine no thanks to everything we done to her in the past." "Well at least your not shifting…" Quinn said and Brittany asked, "Can you so shut up?" Quinn couldn't believe Brittany just said that and neither could Santana. _

"_If you wanted Rachel, you should have done something else and just like Tom Hanks said I may not be the smartest person in the world but at least I know what love is." Brittany said and Santana gave her a kiss. Brittany then kissed her girl back and left. Santana was rubbing off on Brittany and San ran after her to get her cuddle on because that made Santana hot. Quinn wanted to know what just happened. _

_The following morning everyone was at school as Quinn walked the halls with Finn right there. She walked down the halls and everyone just stare at her whispering every ten minutes. Sam said hi to her and gave her a hug. Artie who always is forgiving did the same thing then Mecedres walked up to her. She gesture her head and gave her a hug. "What you did was fuck up but I don't think what we could do would be worst. I think you feel guilty enough." Mecedres said and added, "You better not coward out and not be at Glee." Quinn nodded and smile got bigger. _

_Rachel walked in with Puck, Santana and Brittany as they walked in Quinn turned to see the four of them. _

_As they walk past Quinn, the girls gave killer looks to Quinn and knew this was just the beginning. _

_**Author's Notes:When Quinn was 15 she narc on Christina and Rachel's relationship which made Christina move across three towns. Christina was abused there and her aunt move her back after winning custody. She was dating Rachel but when she found out it was Quinn. Just the fact that Rachel saw Quinn on a day to day basis knowing Quinn's feelings drove Christina over the edge because of what Christina's parents did to her. **_

_The poll that will be available, what should happened when Quinn talks to Rachel for the first time given the face book message she sent and everything else.?_


	12. Chapter 12

_Most Valuable_

_By_

_BornThisWay201_

_Part 12_

_**Qutina is the name I will use when Christina possesses Quinn.**_

_That night Quinn went to sleep and so she woke up in the middle of the night as she opened the door, she saw Christina there. Quinn was scared out of her mind as she backed up and Christina smile so big then the door slammed. _

"_Hey Quinn." Christina said and Quinn responded, "Oh my God.." "According to your religion I should be hell right now being gay and killing myself, I'm screw.' Christina back Quinn up and Quinn sat down on her ass. Christina sat down next to her and played with Quinn's hair. _

"_Blonde." Christina said and added, "You are such a hypocrite. Judge ye the world unless ye wants to be judge. I bet when you would young you went to church so to please your parents and I bet you saw Rachel all those butterflies would in your stomach." Christina said and Quinn was silent. "All you had to do was admitted your feelings and know we're going to do this the hard way as well I get to have unfinished business" Christina said and Quinn turned to Christina. "Don't worry Quinn I'll give your body back." Christina said and Quinn woke up.._

_Qutina looked in the mirror and Quinn that was her body, she was in there. "It's not a bad body." Qutina said and then looked in the closet. "What is with these hats? Oh my God the church lady cometh." Qutina said and didn't want to touch the clothes anymore. She then practice her singing voice you see she lied to Rachel, she could sing. She wanted Glee to be Rachel's spot and not make it about her. _

"_This is an outfit." Qutina said and looked at her credit cards…So she went to the mall and was on her I-pod. She picked some jeans, torn jeans and some really good dresses. She had to make sure it wasn't something that Rachel would think she was copying Christina which is her. She did grabbed boots. _

_So she walked out and ran into Rachel. Qutina grabbed her sunglasses she saw it was Rachel. _

"_Quinn..' Rachel said and Qutina paused for a second because she was Quinn in there. __**"Behave." Christina said as she let Quinn speak. **__"Hi Rachel." Quinn said and Rachel responded, "I see your trying to feel better." "Not really." Quinn said and responded, "I'm sorry for what I did that led to Christina's ill-time death. I say that because…" "Are you apologizing?" Rachel asked and Quinn shook her head. "What do I have to do? In order to get you to accept my apology and to have a shot at you." Quinn said and Rachel couldn't believe Quinn/ She slapped the taste out of her mouth then left. _

_**Qutina was now back.. **__"Brilliant Quinn." Christina said and Quinn responded, "She hates me." They discussed internally. "I guess I have to hold back on wearing this until I could gain her trust again." Christina said. _


	13. Chapter 13

_Most valuable_

_By_

_BornThisWay201f_

_Part 13_

_**Author's Notes: Review and answer poll if your comments on this new plot twist…**_

_Rachel cried all last night and she woke up to get dress in her new outfit. She drove to school and went into her locker. Santana walked to Rachel and said, "Hey Rachel." Santana said and Rachel told her what happened. "Are you fucking kidding me?" Santana asked and Rachel responded, "I am not. She has no respect for me or anybody else and I wish she would just realize that I will never be interested in her." _

"_What are you going to do about it?" Rachel asked and looked up to see someone with a familiar face but that couldn't be. It was Quinn in black hair and in the same type of outfit. _

"_Oh my God." Santana said and Rachel responded, "Even if she's gone crazy or…" Rachel looked down to see that it was the same Quinn type outfit with a new hair cut. Quinn had cut a couple of inches off and she walked to her class. She gave Rachel a half-smile as she walked pass them. Brittany couldn't believe it. "That's Q?" Brittany asked. _

_So everyone went to Glee and it was time for a new assignment and Mr. Schuster pick an artist out of the hat. It was Pink and notice Quinn's hair. "Thank you Mr. Schu." Quinn said and Rachel looked up at it. He said it could be a duet or solo. "So all albums are up for grabs." Rachel said and they all left. Qutina couldn't wait.._

_The following morning, Qutina wanted to go first and introduced she was doing an un-released song. Quinn did Nobody Knows. Rachel knew that Quinn couldn't gotten better in three months so this was a little odd and to sing with more emotion that she ever did.. Most of Glee was shock but clapped for her. Brittany did Trouble and Rachel did Who Knew…Quinn knew it was about her little visitor. _

_Rachel finished and sat down. _


	14. Chapter 14

_Most Valuable_

_By_

_BornThisWay201_

_Part 14_

_Brittany started to light candles in her room and wore her white lace teddy. "Come in." Brittany said and Santana walked to see this display." She saw there was candles and there was a little cup over them. "Brittany." Santana said and Brittany responded, "Tell me you like it." "This is awesome." Santana said and Brittany got a kiss for it. "I think you need to be pampered and massage." Santana said and Brittany told Santana to lay down. She helped Santana strip down her clothes and it was really good. _

"_You been really stressed." Brittany said and Santana moan then form words. "God having a heart is a lot of work." Santana said and Brittany responded, "You don't show it's work., it's easy for you." Santana enjoyed it more then slowly brought her Brittany to bed. Brittany took it off and had sex. _

_Qutina drove by Rachel's house and parked a street away to watch she let Quinn have a date with Finn. She wanted the taste of a guy kiss out of her mouth and know Qutina needed Rachel time but for now this was as close as it will get. _

_**Sorry about that the poll it's up right now….**_


End file.
